1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method for providing information through a display thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for providing diversified information through a subarea of a display that is independently controllable from a main area of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are generally capable of providing various functions, such as a telephone function, camera function, browser function, or messenger function for a user. For example, an electronic device may come equipped with a preloaded messenger application and additional messenger applications can also be installed therein, e.g., downloaded from a server providing various applications.
However, while the number of simultaneously executable applications has increased with the development of multi-tasking functions of an electronic device, a user interface for quick and effective control of the simultaneously executed applications has not been provided yet.